Masquerade
Masquerade is the seventh episode of the Second Season, and the twenty-ninth episode in the series. Summary thumb|300px|right|Masquerade official promo DEATH AT THE MASQUERADE BALL — Stefan and decide on a new plan to deal with Katherine at the Lockwood’s masquerade ball. Katherine calls on an old friend, Lucy (guest star Natashia Williams), to attend the ball with her. , and all do what they can to help Stefan and Damon, but Katherine has a surprise planned that none o f them could foresee. Things take an ugly turn when and start doing shots with their friends. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Natashia Williams as Lucy * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley * Maiara Walsh as Sarah Co-Starring Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Katherine * This episode ends the first chapter of season 2, The Katherine Chapter, much like last season with the Vicki Chapter, which was the first 7 episodes. * Two occurrences in this episode seen to have predestined: The first that Tyler kills Sarah and becomes a werewolf something that almost happen two episodes ago. And second that Katherine gets trapped on the tomb the place were everybody though she was in the first season. * Katherine mentions that she sometimes watches Stefan from afar and also mentions Lexi. * When Caroline is able to successfully lure Katherine into a trap and is met by Stefan, they both say the words "Hello Katherine, Bye Katherine". It is possible that is a reference to the season 1 episode, Founder's Day; after Katherine attempts to kill John she says "Hello John, Goodbye John". * Masquerade, is the last episode where Katherine Pierce is a main antagonist, eventually becomes a recurring character, minor antagonist, and finally she can be categorized as an antiheroine. Production Notes * This is the second episode to have all the main characters in it. The first episode was Plan B. * This episode had 3.49 viewers in USA. * This is the second episode where Nina Dobrev portrays Katherine for the majority of her screen time. * Katherine meets Jeremy in this episode. * Jeremy and Bonnie share there first scenes together in the series, after 29 episodes of the series. Cultural References *"Vampire, the Masquerade " is a role playing game centered around vampires in a modern gothic world, where they try to hide the existence of vampires from humans. Released in 1991 it won the award for best RPG in 1992. The TV series "Kindred, the Embraced " was inspired by the Game. * The pleasure with which Katherine eats the strawberry is reminiscent of Kaylee in Firefly. *It is also an important song in the "Phantom of the Opera". The song suggests that all social interaction requires one to metaphorically conceal oneself. One can only enjoy perfect liberty while in disguise. *Bon Jovi is a band formed in 1983 *In the books, Stefan lives in the boarding house run by Mrs Flowers , a kind woman that they later learn is also a witch. *In "The Fury", Stefan, and Damon have their first and last fight against Katherine in the cemetery, where she is destroyed by Elena, but she also dies by sunlight. Quotes [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: "She needs to be protected!" [[Damon|'Damon']]: "Then I'll protect her.. While you rot in hell." ---- [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: "So, here we are, just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one who didn't love me enough." [[Damon|'Damon']]: "And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: "What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite." [[Damon|'Damon']]: "That Damon died long time ago." [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: "Good, he was a bore." ---- [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: "Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" [[Damon|'Damon']]: "You and me both honey." ---- [[Damon|'Damon']]: "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." ---- [[Bonnie|'Bonnie']]: What's going on? : : We're gonna kill Katherine. : : I can explain : : Please. : : We're gonna kill Katherine. ---- : : What are Stefan and Damon up to? : : (choking) They're trying to kill you. : : I'm going to rip this town apart until it rains blood. : : (to ) This woman ruined our lives, She destroyed us. Tonight it ends. ---- : : She looks yummy. ---- : : You know what you have to do. : : I won't stop until he kills me. ---- Stefan:"You’re not gonna kill her." Damon:"Don’t give me that goody-goody crap." Stefan: '''"Because I am." ---- '''Katherine: "Paralized from the waist down....and dead! The moonstone Stefan, tick tock..." Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 2.07 'Masquerade' Promo|Masquerade Promo The Vampire Diaries - Comic Con Teaser|Comic Con Teaser The_Vampire_Diaries_Exxtended_Promo_2x07_-_Masquerade|Masquerade Extended Promo Pictures 2x07-Katherine.jpg 2x07-StefanKatherine.jpg 2x07-Damon.jpg VampireDiaries2x07_21-1-.jpg Bon-Jer-2x07-prettyness-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679356-500-500.jpg Jeremy-Gilbert-2x07-jeremy-gilbert-16675287-500-667.jpg Caroline-Forbes-3-2x07-caroline-forbes-16609037-500-376.jpg Damon-about-to-stab-katherine-2x07-the-vampire-diaries-16677374-500-333.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x07-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16991975-1276-717.jpg Caroline_&_Katherine_2.jpg VD207c_0220.jpg DTVD-207-2108.jpg DTVD-207-1922.jpg PaulTVD207.jpg VD207e 0157b.jpg 207VampireDiaries1227.jpg 6VD207c 0250b.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-for-2-07-bonnie-and-jeremy-16557022-550-500.jpg Elena masquerade.jpg Katherine Masquerade8586.jpg Katherine masquerade.jpg Kat masquerade.jpg Masquerade60.jpg Caroline masquerade.jpg Lucy and katherine masquerade.jpg Kathrine and stefan masquerade.jpg Bonnie Bennett Masquerade Ball.jpg THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-Masquerade.jpg Masquerade-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-16638646-500-415.jpg TVDHillywoodstill2.jpg Kat_2x07_to_15.png Elena_kidnapped.jpg|Elena being kidnapped MV5BMTg0MTkzMjA0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTc1OTMwNA@@_V1_CR70,0,359,359_SS100_.jpg|Stefan and Katherine dancing at the Masqerade ball. A_mask_can't_hide_who_you_really_are.jpg| See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters